


Importance

by xCabooseRTRvB



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Demons, Previous criminals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were just picking up the kids from school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Lads would be teenagers and the Gents would be about late twenties to early thirties.

Michael got in trouble at school and Geoff was in a bad mood. He knew that Michael would understand about his error if he managed to get Jack and Ryan to reason with the kid as well. Luckily, they were let out of work early and the three of them headed for the high school with Geoff driving.

"What did he even do?" Ryan asked as Geoff grumbled.

"Why does it matter, he always gets in trouble and there's no reasoning with him if it's only one of us talking to him. That kid listens to something, but it always seems to go out the other ear."

They pulled up in front of the high school just as the bell rang and kids were pouring out of all the exits of the high school. Geoff spotted Gavin first, he was with his group of friends as always and Gavin glanced at the car. He waved at his friends and ran over, "Hah, I beat Ray!" Gavin touched the car.

He gleefully smiled and was jumping up and down, "You wish you beat me." Gavin heard as he looked to his right. Ray was behind the car and walked around to get to where Gavin was. "You could never beat me."

Jack looked over at him, "You ditched class early, didn't you?" Ray rubbed the back of his neck as he made a face to indicate he was sorry. "Uh huh, and what is your teacher gonna say now?"

"Nothing, because I did leave class when the bell rang. Just not the 'school has ended' bell." Ray explained as Jack sighed.

"What? That's cheating!" Gavin complained.

"Just get in." Ryan ordered and they complied.

The two got in, "Have you seen Michael?" Geoff asked as the two shook their heads. "Well, if you see him, tell me."

On que, Michael appeared coming out of the building looking as mad as ever as if someone told him that a big secret of his has leaked out. He walked up to the car, got in, and didn't say a word. Geoff started driving as everyone in the car was silent. It was one of those silences that didn't feel like being broken, but of course someone broke it, "How was school Michael?" Ryan asked not really worried if Michael wouldn't answer.

"Fine." He answered almost immediately, he didn't sound mad, but he sure as hell looked mad.

"Fine? You got in trouble." Geoff said as Michael shrugged and watched the scenery, out the window, go by. "What did you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied forcefully.

"Michael got in a fight and made a freshman bleed." Ray said nonchalantly as Michael eyed him, but he couldn't care less.

"Okay, let me rephrase that then, why the hell would you do that?" Geoff questioned. Michael didn't talk after that and continued to look out the window. "Damnit Michael!" Geoff hit the wheel as the car honked.

Everyone else wasn't helping much by not talking, but this was really just between Geoff and Michael now. "How 'bout we continue this fight at home?" Jack suggested.

Geoff grunted, "No, we are fucking settling this right now!" He could hear Michael groan. "Why did you punch someone? How many times do we need to fucking tell you, do not do that! You're a reckless asshole you know that?" Geoff yelled, he was just running on anger now. "What the fuck gave you the right to punch someone?"

"Why the fuck do I need to tell you? Why do you care? You don't even know him!" Michael shouted back.

"I care because I want to make sure that you don't ruin your future. And I don't need to know him to know that you're a bitch to everyone! You're not the only one on this earth Michael!"

"Yea well that's what you thought when you brought me in!" Michael countered. "Just shut the fuck up already!"

"No, I am not going to fucking shut up because I know that this is not going to end until you fucking grow up! You're not important to have every single thing go your fucked up way."

That shocked everyone and Jack turned to Geoff then to Michael. Ray's eyes widened and yelled to stop the car...


	2. Regret

_"You're not important!"_

That's the only thing swimming around in Geoff's mind as he paced around in the hall of the hospital. He can't believe that this happened, not the crash, but he hates himself so much that he told Michael that he wasn't important. He looked up to see that a nurse was walking over with a worried face. "Come with me," that's all she said and Geoff panicked as she led the way to the room. He could see the room up ahead and he ran over slamming open the doors just in time to see them covering Michael's head. "Time of death: 4:42pm." The doctor said. His eye's widened and tears started streaming down his eyes as he slid to the ground.

Someone walked up behind him and stroked his back, having no idea what to say. Geoff blamed himself for all of this and the person crouched next to him, still stroking his back. The doctor walked up to them, "The other two are severly injured and will have to stay here for at least a week to recover."

The doctor handed a paper to him and the person spoke up, "It's not your fault."

"How could you say that, Ryan?!" Geoff turned to face him. "If I never have yelled at him, he would've still known that I love him!"

"No, he wouldn't." Geoff and Ryan turned around to see Ray standing.

"Excuse me, sir, you're supposed to be in bed." The nurse said and put a hand on his shoulder.

Ray shrugged it off, "Give me a minute." The nurse nodded, took a step back, and waited. "Listen Geoff, you gave Michael such a hard time that he was convinced that you don't love him anymore. That you only cared about him getting good grades, let's face it he will never go to college, none of us will. Me and Gavin understood and he was actually planning to leave one time, to run away. The only thing that was stopping him was that Jack and Ryan still loved him, me and Gavin love him, but nothing would change his mind that you didn't love him. I'm sorry to say this Geoff, but this is all your fault and you can't change that." Ray turned around to leave, "I don't want anyone visiting us." He whispered to the nurse, which he was referring to Gavin and himself.

They walked away and Geoff stood up and Ryan sighed, "I'll get the car ready, I have a feeling that you will not be home until tomorrow afternoon. Should I be worried that you'll do something reckless?" Geoff shook his head and Ryan stood up, "You know, he gets that recklessness from you. I mean you are his superior, he looked up to you. But I still don't understand how you could say that to him and how you could possibly have the risk of them probably hating you for life. I guess it doesn't matter now, I'll see you tomorrow." Ryan pat Geoff on the back and left without saying another word.

Ryan headed for Gavin's room and he opened the door as he saw Jack, who was waiting patiently for Gavin to wake up, sitting next to Gavin's bed, "We gotta go Jack." He didn't respond instead just kept waiting like Gavin was going to wake up any second. Ryan examined Gavin, who wasn't in that great of shape, he had a concussion from hitting the side of the door too hard. He had his arm practically shattered, so he'd be in a sling for a while, a long while. Earlier Ray seemed fine, but really he wasn't. He had bandages around his head from his glasses shattering and cutting his head and he had severe blood loss, not from his head, but from various gashes on his legs and arms. But that didn't seem to bother him that much. Ryan could tell easily though, Ray was in pain and enraged. He didn't grieve over losing Michael and he would most likely lie to Gavin that Michael would be fine, that he was just in the hospital and that he needed to stay longer than them. Though Gavin will figure it out soon and he won't take it very lightly.

"Let's go." Jack said snapping Ryan back to reality. Ryan nodded and they walked to the exit and towards the car that was handed to them, so that their own car will be fixed. Ryan drove them to their house and the whole drive was in silence. Both of them never spoke a word at all until the morning of the next day.

...

Geoff walked to a bar slowly as if he was a mindless zombie and sat down at the counter. He sat there in silence trying to repress the accident, but that wouldn't fix his situation in the least. "Whatcha want?" The bartender asked wiping the table.

"Four shots."

"No problem." He put the towel on his shoulder and a few seconds later gave Geoff the shots. Geoff drank two shots as the bartender wiped a glass clean and noted to call a cab for Geoff later. He'll be here a while.

Geoff couldn't stop thinking about Michael and he clenched his glass so hard that he probably cracked it. Ray was right, it was all his fault. If he just laid off on Michael instead of yelling at him all the time, he would probably be here right now. The rest of the night was a blur to him and when he woke up he was in his room.


	3. Dreams

Geoff got up as he rubbed his forehead, noticing a red star in the mix of all his tattoos. When did that get there? Geoff wondered as he slowly got up getting a huge headache. He walked over to the door as the headache calmed down a little and he could smell the deliciousness of breakfast in the morning. Sighing, he remembered what happened yesterday and walked his way to the kitchen. Though, the breakfast wasn't breakfast, it was dinner. He looked over at who was cooking and it was Ryan dancing to some type of music that was playing loudly from the living room. He seemed happy, but that didn't make any sense. Michael had died just yesterday, how could he be happy? Geoff saw Jack, who also seemed happy, coming over to Ryan to help and spotted Geoff, "How was your nap, Geoff?"

"Good." Geoff answered and walked over to the living room to see his two boys having fun playing GTA.

"Good evening Geoff!" Gavin yelled excitedly, which wasn't helping his headache much. "Come join us!" He suggested as Ray killed Gavin in the game, causing Gavin to make strange noises and telling Ray to lay off him in his kind of way.

Geoff stared at them both, "Aren't you two supposed to be in the hospital?" The two of them stared at Geoff like he was a crazy man.

"Why would they be in the hospital?" Someone asked behind Geoff. Geoff turned around to see Michael standing there, alive. He didn't realize how long he was staring at Michael making sure that this was real until Michael spoke up. "Uh, Geoff, you okay?"

"Yea, just, how are you alive?" Michael was confused, but Geoff was confused too. "What's today?"

"January 18, 2014." Ray answered continuing to play GTA without Gavin, who was watching and observing the conversation carefully. Gavin noticed that Ray had killed him several times and Gavin picked up the controller so fast that it flew out of his hand and across the room. He ran over to get it then jumped onto the couch to start playing again. Though, he couldn't even kill Ray once.

"I just-how are-" Geoff couldn't find the right words. It was the day before Michael had died, but apparently what Geoff thought happened never happened and instead what he wanted to happen happened. If that makes any sense. He just wanted to see Michael again and possibly fix all of this. But then again, time travel isn't possible, right?

"Sounded like you had a bad dream, Geoff." Ray suggested as Gavin had finally killed him a couple times.

"Ray, can't you stop being a knob?!" Gavin whined as Ray chuckled still rocketing him and laughing after Gavin's body flew fifty feet in the air. Gavin laughed with him as he watched his dead body glitch into the air. "Hah! My body's flying! Jack look!" Gavin pointed to the screen and Jack looked over when he entered the room after helping Ryan.

"I don't even know what being a knob means." Ray laughed.

“Dinner’s ready!” Ryan yelled from the kitchen and Gavin ran into the kitchen as Ray paused the game following shortly after.

“We’ll settle this later.” Geoff said as he walked over to the kitchen.

“Settle what?” Michael asked completely confused. He walked over to the kitchen with Jack following.

January 19 3:00PM

They drove to the school to pick up the Lads and Geoff wasn't too fond of driving again. Michael did get in trouble today and after the bell rang Gavin was with his friends, Ray had skipped class, and Michael was annoyed. Once the three of them got in, they didn't immediately leave because Geoff knew that it would happen again. "Uh, Geoff. You can start driving now." Jack said as Geoff started driving. They drove in a tense atmosphere as Geoff eyed the streets nervously and Michael was relievd that Geoff wasn't getting mad.

They made it home safely and the Lads immediately went to play a game while the Gents watched from the kitchen talking about any random shit they could talk about. Gavin went to his room to finish any homework he had and called for Geoff. Ray watched Geoff walk into the hallway, but the man didn't seem to notice. "What are you doing, Gavin?" Ray muttered as Michael glanced at him.

Geoff walked into Gavin and Jack's room, the two shared a room, as did Ray and Ryan, and Michael and Geoff. He looked around for Gavin, but he wasn't on his desk or his bed. He stepped further into the room and the door closed behind him. Geoff jumped and turned around to see that Gavin had closed the door. "So, Geoff, let me get straight to the point. What did you do?" Geoff was confused and Gavin just sighed. "Why the fuck did you change-"

"Hey, Gavin! Ima need you to help me on this for just one second." Michael yelled from his room when Ray had opened the door. Gavin assumed that Michael was talking about his Calculus homework, so he walked over to help.

"What was Gavin talking about?" Geoff asked. Ray bit the inside of his cheek, trying to put it into words.

The teenager sighed, "I suggest that you open the door and let the man in." Ray said as the front door busted open.


	4. Interrogations

"This is the Police!" Someone yelled as many officers came pouring in stopping everyone in their tracks. "Get on the floor!" One of them yelled to Michael, who went on his knees holding his hands up and smiling the whole time.

"Take it easy, Officer. Geez." Michael said as the officer told him to shut up. "What you say can be used against you in the court of law." The Officer cuffed him as Geoff watched wide eyed and tried to get to Michael, but Ray had been holding him back long enough for them to take Michael away. "Yea, yea, just take me away. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to." Michael replied as they took him to the police car. Jack and Ryan watched horrified and Gavin tried talking to them slowly, but he couldn't tell if they were even listening. They were interrupted as other officers came to question them.

Ray and Gavin stopped them, "There's no reason in questioning them, when they don't know what's happening." Ray said and the two went with them for questioning, leaving the Gents to their own thoughts.

Ryan was the first to speak up, "Does anyone want to explain what the fuck happened here?"

"I don't know Ryan, I don't know." Jack said as Geoff didn't reply and clenched his hands.

...

Ray and Gavin were taken to two separate interrogation rooms, but they didn't answer any of the questions that they asked. They didn't even talk because they knew that they couldn't mess up the plan. If they did, it could ruin everything. "Hey, you listening to me?" The detective snapped in Gavin's face. "Seriously, the two of you are acting the same way last time we brought you guys in and not in a good way. Come on, Gavin! Don't you remember me, I know its been like six years, but still! It's me, Barbara, you're old buddy!" Gavin didn't answer, but he did at least look at her. "You can't stay inside your bubble for long, I will get you out! I did it once and I'll do it again! That sounds really awkward." Gavin gave a little chuckle. "Aha, so you can laugh! Score!" Barbara raised her hands in the air. Gavin bursted out laughing and Barbara felt accomplished. Gavin finally made a conversation with Barbara, but not about the crime, it was about Gavin's new life with his boys. Barbara enjoyed every word of it, but she wasn't too fond of letting the conversation end when the door opened abruptly.

...

Ray didn't have much of an understanding person like Barbara, he had Joel. Now the deal with Joel was that he took his job like he didnt care about what happened. He would goof around, but not as much as Gavin. Joel never takes things seriously, until he really has too and man when this dude's serious, he's serious. It's like Joel just has to flip a switch and he'll either be serious or goofy. Ray would reccomend for Joel to be serious while interrogating people, but turns out being goofy helped solve some of the toughest crimes. "So Ray, did you hear about the football game last night?" Ray had almost thought that the question was going to about the crime. "It was incredible, Jenkins got like seventeen homeruns. He ran with that ball like a mother fucker. The offense was good, I mean they threw the ball and he got an out, but it was amazing." Ray couldn't help but laugh at how stupid Joel sounded right now. "What, did you watch the game or not?" Joel asked, chuckling. Ray shook his head and then Joel just talked his ass off and Ray quietly listened, but he was rudely interrupted when the door was slammed open.

...

A pale folder was dropped on the table in front of Michael and a detective sat down in front of him. "Do you know why you're here?" The detective asked folding his hands together. The teenager didn't answer at first, he merely examined the man's face and his features. Michael looked at the folder, but decided to talk about a more important matter.

"Where's my brothers? What'd you do with them?" He asked.

"We tried questioning them, but none of them are saying one word. They said they wanted to see you, but that can't happen until we settle this."

"Don't you fucking touch them! And let them go, they have nothing to do with this."

"They are suspects Michael, just as much as you are. We have to keep them here as well, and I don't believe any of you have done the crime."

Michael chuckled, "What makes you think one of us didn't do it? You're a detective, you are supposed to suspect anyone you can and bring that person to justice, right? So if one of us did commit the crime, then you would have to arrest us or else you aren't doing your duty."

The detective leaned in closer, "Are you suggesting that one of you did it?"

"I'm not suggesting it, I'm fucking claiming it."

"You made contact with him." The detective got up. "Thanks for wasting my time." He left the room, leaving Michael all to his sweet self.

"No problem, Burns." Michael smirked. "Death Penalty, how does that sound?" Michael said as someone appeared behind him.

"Sounds like a done deal. Any ending ends in death for you, so no matter how many promises Geoff gives to me, you're still going to die. That is until he realizes it."

"What, that it was all a lie? That this is just for show? He won't realize it soon, I know, I live with the man. See ya." The person disappears as some officers came in and started pulling Michael out of the room.

"Let's just hope your boys keep their mouths shut as well." Michael heard.


	5. Meeting

"Geoff would you calm down, its been like three days and we haven't heard anything from Burnie. You know what that means." Jack said as Geoff paced around the room. Do I really have to explain to you why we aren't going to the station."

"Sure, Jack, how 'bout you fucking inform me about why we aren't trying to defend our lads!" Geoff yelled trying to think of something.

"Would both of you stop? Damn, you guys are fighting like a married couple. Geoff, just cool off in the room, while Jack and I try to settle things calmly."

Geoff was about to respond, but saw how serious Ryan seemed, so he did what he was told and went into his room but for a while the two heard things crashing onto the floor. "Hey, asshole! I know you're out there! You fucking said this wouldn't happen, you fucking said that Michael would be safe. You fucking promised me-"

A person appeared behind Geoff and interrupted him, "I said that I would bring Michael back, not that he wouldn't get into trouble."

"You motherfucker, you deceived me! You lied to me!" Geoff tried to grab him, but he disappeared and reappeared behind him.

The person snapped and Geoff couldn't control his body anymore, "Remember, I own you! It doesn't matter what happened in the deal because it was broken. Apparently, someone made an even better deal to me than you could ever give me." He snapped again and Geoff could move his body again. "You won't ever have Michael until you realize the truth." With that, he left and Geoff started crying. He couldn't save Michael, Ray, and Gavin, his three boys. He felt so helpless and he was. He couldn't fix one simple thing, how stupider could he get? After a while, Jack and Ryan came in and when they saw him on the ground, they quickly came to comfort him.

The red star on his arm glowed then faded as if it was never there.

...

It wasn't long before the three lads were being treated like trash in the Police Station. But to be honest, there was no stopping it because yes they made contact with him and yes one of them did commit the crime that they were being suspected for. Finally, Burnie called for a meeting with the gents and he got mad at them pretty quick. "You told me it wasn't possible! You told me that they would be safe under your care!" Burnie yelled at Jack. "It's too late for an apology and an explanation."

"How are you even sure that they made contact with him?" Ryan countered.

"I'm positive that it's him, who else could get one of them to do this?"

"What if it's not them?" _Not if, Ryan, it wasn't them. They wouldn't do this, they promised us._ Ryan thought.

"Who the hell else would it be? Who would do it more willingly than them?" Burnie was getting angrier and angrier by the second and none of this arguing was helping much.

"What have they been asking for?" Jack asked, trying to get away from all the yelling.

"To see each other." Barbara pitched in, who was leaning on a shelf behind Burnie. "That's all they have been asking for."

Jack knew there was a possibility that they could explain themselves if they just got what they wanted, "Well, have you let them?"

Barbara stayed quiet, but Burnie pushed further, "No, only because they're dangerous, if they are together. Again, if the three of them are together, then they would be able to take us out in mere seconds."

Now Ryan was getting impatient, "Why would they fucking hurt anyone! They've lived with us for six years, almost seven, and they wouldn't want to kill fucking anyone! They've changed!" Ryan explained, trying to get all this through Burnie's thick skull.

"Why are you fucking trying to protect them, even though you know that they are fucking criminals?"

"Stop shitting us, Burns! Maybe they would explain to us if they did it, if you would let them fucking see each other!"

"Enough! Just shut the fuck up already!" Barbara yelled. "Why won't we let them see each other? What harm can they do? They even said so themselves from day one that they wanted to have a new life. Why can't you see that? They are just stray cats trying to find themselves, who they really are. You have to give them a chance Burnie!"

"They've already had their chance. It was their new life, remember? And they fucked that up."

"The next thing we know, they're going to be roaming the streets again."

Joel slammed open the door, "They're gone!"

"What did I tell you?"

"Just! Just shut up." Burnie said and the detectives went out and police started searching for the lads. "You're going home, someone needs to keep Geoff in line before he breaks down again." Burnie left.

Barbara peeked her head in, "I'll call you if we find them or... if we don't." With that, the station seemed almost empty, well at least where they were at. The two exchanged looks and started to walk out. Ryan stopped Jack right at the door and Jack looked at him confused. Ryan silently told him to be quiet and he opened the door then closed it a few seconds later. Ryan and Jack hid as people started walking their way.

"Well that was easy."

"Did you think it was going to be hard?"

"Only you could have fucked it up."

The three different familiar voices approached them, "Is that-" Ryan quietly shushed Jack.

The next moments later was silence and the two could even hear themselves breathing. They quietly walked over and looked around the corner the voices were coming from and no one was there. They looked around, but it was like no one was there in the first place. They turned around to leave, thinking that they were just hearing things, but was when a gun was pointed to Jack from above. "Please, don't make me make one of them blow your brains across the room." This voice was unknown to them. Jack and Ryan looked up and their jaws almost dropped, "Good evening gentlemen." The man's face turned twisted.


	6. Leaving

"So, are we doing this the easy way or the hard way?" The man asked the two. Jack just stared at Gavin, who held the gun to his head and Gavin was ready to pull the trigger. "I'll let you choose."

"Can you describe to us what those to choices are?" Ryan questioned.

"Don't get smart with me, egghead. That all depends, both choices leave anyone in this room dead in the end, so you want us to kidnap you or just kill you right here and now?"

"Do we really have a choice?"

The man smiled, "No, no you don't. Bring them." The man snapped and they took Jack and Ryan into a car and blindfolded them. "I'll see you guys later." 

They started the car, drove for a few minutes, and then Ray looked back at them, "This is what happens when curiosity strikes. You end up dead. Gav, you have what we need, right?" Gavin nodded and showed Ray a pale folder. "Gav."

"Yea?"

"THERE'S NOTHING FUCKING IN THERE!!" Ray yelled at him and Gavin examined it, realizing his mistake.

"Oops..." Gavin smiled innocently and Ray face palmed. Michael sighed and turned the wheel hard enough to make a screeching u-turn. They stopped at the station a few blocks away and it was swarming with cops. "Do they know we're here?"

"Do you really want to find out?" Michael asked. The three of them exited the car, where Jack and Ryan couldn't hear them and Ray was about to say something when Michael took a step forward, "Don't ask me why, but I believe that you two have to go back to the house. I'll get the papers and bring it to him. You take them" Michael pointed at Jack and Ryan, "and fucking bring them to the house, safe and sound. You fucking got it?" Ray nodded. "They talk, you do what you have to do and I know you know what I'm talking about." Ray nodded again and Michael grabbed his shirt. "You keep all of them safe, not just him." Michael pointed at Gavin. Michael let go of him and turned to Gavin who stood right in front of him and placed a hand on the Brit's shoulder, "Gavin listen to me." Gavin was already shaking his head. "Fucking listen!" Michael pursed his lips, "You have to take over for Ray if he is unable to. You have to." Michael pulled Gavin into a hug and the Brit hugged back tightly, not wanting to let go of the redhead.

Gavin held him close, "Please, don't leave Micool..."

Michael sighed internally, "I have to buddy, just make sure you don't 'Gavin this up'." Gavin gave a small smile. "You make sure that you take care of yourself and Ray."

"What about the others?"

"Them too." Michael smiled. "Team Nice Dynamite?" Michael could tell that Gavin was crying. "We'll blow them bitches and I don't mean it like that."

Gavin chuckled, "My Micool's bloody leaving."

"Don't worry Gav, don't worry."

Michael pulled back and Gavin went back into the car, fear and sadness was plastered all over his face and features. He was visibly trembling and looked like he was on the verge of crying. Michael stood in front of Ray, still staring at Gavin. He finally turned to Ray and Ray immediately hugged him, "Come back, please." Ray whispered, but Michael couldn't promise anything. He knew that in the end one of them is going to die, but he didn't want to know who it was going to be. He just wanted it to be him, no one else that he cared for.

A single tear fell, "I promise." Michael said and Ray gave a small smile and pulled back. "Remember to keep them safe and keep them from fucking saying anything about us." Ray nodded once more and Michael smiled back in response. He turned to leave and Ray stood there staring at the ground, and then he had grabbed Michael's arm and pulled him into another hug.

"Why does it have to be this fucked up way?"

"Because this is a fucked up world and we need to survive." Michael answered and he could tell that even though Ray wanted to cry, he had to stay strong for Gavin, just so the Brit wouldn't have to worry.

They finally let go, "Don't fucking lie to me Michael, you promised me." Michael nodded as he started walking. "You never break your fucking promises, no matter how silly they are." Ray commented and that made Michael even more anxious about who will die in the end. "We'll see you soon!" Ray yelled, waving. Ray's eyes widened, then he lowered his hand and looked at the ground for a few moments. "Bye..." Ray whispered and he held back the tears that wanted to fall. He got in the car and started driving to the house.

"You sound like Geoff."

...

Geoff paced around the living room, waiting impatiently for the arrival of his fellow friends. He ran over to the door when he heard it unlock and he immediately hugged Ray and Gavin when he saw the two. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they know how to drive.
> 
> CRITICISM, COMMENTS, FEEDBACK IS MUCH APPRECIATED!!!!


	7. Medication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's another chapter! Yay! I'm so so sorry that I didn't update at all, but hey, it's back! I will continue some of my stories, but the others may be put on hold for a while. So please enjoy the chapter!

Geoff paced around the living room, waiting impatiently for the arrival of his fellow friends. He ran over to the door when he heard it unlock and he immediately threw out questions towards Ryan and Jack when he saw them, "Where are they? Are they okay? What happened?"

Ryan grasped Geoff's shoulders, "Calm the fuck down and fucking get your head straight!" He tried talking some sense into the older man. "Their fine" he let go of Geoff and mumbled, "--well at least two of them."

The older man froze and slowly turned to Ryan for clarification of what he just said was true, but Ryan refused to look at Geoff and he stared at the floor, praying that Jack would help him out. Geoff clenched his hands and walked towards the door, determined to get into the car and drive to the police station to get his boys back. He was stopped at the door when two other people came into the house. "Where's Michael?" He asked, when he noticed the one person missing.

Ryan was about to answer, but was interrupted, "Not here, isn't it obvious? And why would you care, it's not like you cared in the first place." Ray glared at Ryan, warning him not to start his sentence and Ryan stayed silent. "If we leave now, we'll be able to make it before the sun comes up, plus the police will be looking for us here first, which means you have ten minutes to pack your bags. Exactly ten minutes, no more than that. We'll be long gone by the time they get here." He informed them and they looked confused for a second. He scoffed, "Better get packing, your ten minutes already started." They stood there a few moments longer, but then they departed to pack anything they could in the given time -- feeling that they weren't coming back any time soon.

Ray sat on top of his desk and Ryan, packing clothes, could clearly see and hear the sharpening of a blade. Cleverly thinking that he could get answers on what their plan was, Ryan decided to ask a series of questions involving anything that wouldn't give away what he was trying to do and be as vague as possible. "So Ray, what'd you and Joel discuss?" He asked, waiting patiently for an answer as he packed the last few things. "Ray?" He asked after a while. "Fuck! Ray!" Ryan dropped what he was holding and caught Ray before he fell onto his face, immediately assuming he had fainted.

Seconds later Geoff, Jack, and Gavin came running in, trying to see what had happened as Ryan put Ray gently on his bed. "What happened?" Gavin panicked and ran over to Ray and clutched his hand, squeezing it and waiting patiently for the squeeze back.

"I asked him about what he and Joel talked about, then he fainted." Ryan explained simply.

Gavin scoffed and glared at Ryan, "Don't even try Ryan. I know that you're curious, but don't do that."

"What are you talking about?"

Gavin squeezed Ray's hand again, but there was no movement. "Don't give me that shit. I know that you were purposely trying to figure what we're planning by asking stupid questions then putting the pieces together to get an actual answer that will be a huge part in our plan."

Ryan stared dumbfounded at Gavin. How did he get all that from one statement? Who knows. "Okay, fine, no more questions from me." Ryan announced.

"Good. Now start getting the bags outside, we'll be leaving soon." Jack nodded and they left to grab their bags and place them in the back of the car. "Your performance was convincing."

Ray slowly opened his eyes, "Your squeezing fucking hurt, but I'd give your performance an F."

The brit assisted the hispanic on sitting up, "Why? I did a good job!" Gavin exclaimed.

"If you call basically not being yourself the entire time is a good job, then keep lying to yourself." Ray joked.

"Whatever, I think I did a wonderful job."

"Like I said, keep lying to yourself."

Gavin spotted the knife on the floor, "Ray?" Ray looked at Gavin, waiting for him to continue. "Do you take your medication?"

Ray nodded, "Yea, I take it everyday."

"Don't lie to me." They stared at each other for a long time before Ray looked away and Gavin got his answer. "Damn it Ray. Hold on, I'll be right back and please stay right here." Ray shrugged and Gavin got up, leaving the room and getting a glass of water. He went over to the medicine cabinet and searched for a blue bottle, but it was nowhere to be seen. Where'd he put it? Gavin thought as he searched, but still had no luck of finding it. The brit walked into the room, looking at the front door as Jack, Ryan, and Geoff came inside. "Hey, Ray, did you move the bottle somewhere?" Gavin looked back at Ray, "Shit!" He put down the glass and looked back at the three at the door. "Stay in the living room." He ordered firmly and they did as they were told with worry plastered on their faces.

"Ray, look at me!" He said calmly, taking Ray's hands in one hand and placing his other hand on Ray's chest and pressed down lightly. "Ray, please tell me where'd you put the bottle?" Ray wouldn't answer and would just look anywhere else that wasn't Gavin, searching. "Damn it!" Gavin quickly let go as he started swiftly opening drawers, trying to find the blue bottle and sifting through all the supplies and useless stuff in the drawers.

Looking in the fifth drawer and in the secret compartment, Gavin opened it and he found the blue bottle, along with other things that he didn't want to see, that was completely full and took out a blue pill and immediately closed the drawer, mot wanting to see what's in there for another second. The brit got the glass of water and went to Ray quickly, making sure not to spill the ice cold glass. He didn't bother to warn Ray that he was going to shove the pill down his throat and make him swallow the water because there was no point -- he was wasting time. So he did it carefully, but as quickly as he could without choking Ray.

Succeeding, he let go of Ray and watched warily as Ray slowly breathed at a reasonable pace. "I told you to take them everyday!" Gavin said, angrily.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to be myself rather than someone I'm not!" Ray shouted back.

"You're so frustrating when it comes to this." Gavin felt like he would rip his hair out. "It would've died down after a week, then you would've felt normal!"

"Fuck you! I wouldn't want take it anyway because I would happily like to go on a killing spree right fucking now!"

"Guys?" The two turned to the door, seeing a shocked, wide-eyed Jack staring at Ray and their argument was completely forgotten. "Killing spree?" Jack questioned, terrified.

Ray cursed under his breath and just turned to Gavin nodding, then they walked out of the room and went to the living room, a confused Jack following soon after. "You finished?" Ray asked and the three nodded. "Okay, then let's go."

Ray began to exit, "Wait, where's Michael?" Geoff asked, thoughtfully.

The hispanic clenched and unclenched his hands and was about to say something, but Gavin stopped him, insisting that he'd answer this time.

"He's gone." Gavin simply said.

"What do you mean 'he's gone'?"

"He had to leave."

"I just got him back! Don't you fucking tell me that he's gone!" Geoff yelled at Gavin, who looked surprised that he had been yelled at and his sudden outburst didn't really help on his side. Geoff was then slapped hard in the face and he held his reddening cheek, "Ray?" His voice cracked.

The hispanic looked enraged and held the blade that he was sharpening earlier, "Don't you ever fucking yell at him." Ray responded sternly, pointing the knife threateningly at him. "Don't you even fucking speak or look at him, that is, if you know what's fucking good for you, asshole." Geoff, Jack, and Ryan stared, shocked by Ray's actions. "Get in the fucking car, we're leaving now." Ray gave them the death glare and eventually they left to get in the car.

"Ray-"

Ray turned his back to Gavin, "Gavin, don't lecture me that slapping Geoff wasn't necessary because it was."

"N-no, he deserved it." Gavin replied, shocking Ray. "Yes, I'm saying he deserved it because he needs some common sense and if he even did have common sense that bloke wouldn't have gotten us in this situation again."

"Are you saying you want it to end the same exact way?"

Gavin nodded, "It has to." Ray sighed, then nodded in agreement. They filed into the car, with Ryan driving, Geoff in the passenger seat, and Jack, Gavin and Ray in the back. Ryan started driving and Ray gave him the directions.

Michael would want it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo, comment, subscribe, I don't know, but please leave a comment I want to know what you guys think about this story!


	8. Hyperventilation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for my lovelies~! Enjoy!

They drove for three hours in complete, deafening silence, a thick tension clouding over them and no one dared to break it, unless Ray had to give Ryan directions. Though they were on a straight away for at least thirty minutes now. It was both a nice and disturbing silence and it creeped everyone, even Ray and Gavin.

Something caught Ray's attention on the side of the road and he tried to see what it was. It was a man, showing a killing motion with his finger and neck and with an evil smile plastered on his face. Ray understood immediately and turned to Gavin, nudging his brother. The brit turned to him and Ray pointed out the window nodding, and the brit sighed.

None of them were paying attention to Ray or Gavin; Ryan focusing on the road, Geoff looking for something on his phone, and Jack watching the scenery roll by. Clicks resonated in the back seat and all three men froze, not moving an inch, except for Ryan driving the car to turn. "Stop the car." Ray ordered and Ryan complied, parking the car on the side of the empty road -- no cars for miles.

"Did you bring us along just to kill us in the end?" Ryan asked, then added, "Or rather right now?"

Ray scoffed, "Would you like to know the truth?"

"Yes."

The two teenagers exchanged looks, and then smirked, "Get down!" Gavin yelled and the adults immediately complied, Geoff a little faster than the other two, as bullets rained down onto their car from all sides. "Looks like we've got some company, X-Ray." The two were still sitting up and none of the bullets were going through the windows.

"No doubt about it. Bullet proof windows and doors are really useful. So Vav, you got my back?"

"Looks like your going to get your killing spree. I got your back if you got mine."

Ray nodded, "Wanna compete?"

"Gladly." Two teenagers bursting out of the car may have been stupid and looked ridiculous, but a raid of bullets skyrocketed right back at the attackers. With precise and accurate shots, the two hit their targets without a scratch on them and it all happened too quickly that you would have to slow it down to see all of the bullets hit each person. Suddenly stopping their rain of bullets, Ray and Gavin both lowered their empty guns as they could see multiple bodies drop at the same time. They clicked their guns and the four magazines dropped out of the four guns, "Well, that was easier than I thought." Gavin stated as they reloaded their guns and they could hear an annoying ring tone.

"Would you fucking shut that thing up?" Ray asked, annoyed. Gavin giggled, taking out his phone and checking the text and his face fell immediately. Ray watched intently at Gavin's expression drop and immediately went over, grabbing the phone from his hand and read the text. "Gavin." Ray said sternly and turned to Gavin.

He was hyperventilating.

Cursing under his breath, Ray shoved the phone in his pocket and hugged Gavin as tightly as he could. Probably not a good idea for someone that's hyperventilating, right? Well, Ray's done this multiple times, he knows how to handle Gavin when he's like this.

"Listen to me breathe, Gav. Slow and steady." Ray whispered quietly, barely audible. He continued saying other phases with short pauses in between them.

"No one's going to hurt you."

"You're safe."

"Nothing's going to happen."

"Everything's going to be fine."

The hispanic could feel Gavin's heartbeat slow down as he whispered the statements in his ear to calm him down. Ray grimaced as Gavin said, "Thanks Ray." Gavin felt Ray hold onto him tighter that he almost couldn't breathe again, he could tell that he was holding on for dear life. "Ray, I'm fine." Ray shook his head slowly and used one hand to reach for his gun. With swift movements, Ray aimed and fired at someone behind him and Gavin gasped. "Ray--"

"Go! Take them to Michael and keep them safe!"

"Wait--"

"Gavin!" Ray hissed as his body jerked back and he kept his ground as long as he could, shooting at anything he could, making perfectly timed and well-aimed shots. Gavin turned from Ray to the shooters across the flat field, at least fifty yards away from the car, in the middle of nowhere. No cops, no people. Perfect place to ambush the infamous criminals of Texas. Well, two of them.

Ray looked to Gavin confidently, "Go. I'll be right behind you." Ray gave a longing sympathetic look afterwards and Gavin's face saddened before he retreated to the car, dodging the bullets.

The brit closed the door, "Drive!"

"But what about--"

"Drive! Now!" Gavin even took out his gun to show them that he wasn't playing around. Reluctantly, Ryan started the car and drove off.

Hearing the car leave, Ray fell to his knees as the attackers approached cautiously. "So, we finally meet one of the infamous young criminals of Texas. Hello." Assuming the one talking was the leader, Ray looked up at him glaring dangerously. "Didn't know you had enemies that are also criminals, did you?"

"I don't have the tendency to care for lowlifes." He replied, looking away.

"Lowlifes? Says the one who was a criminal since they've been born."

"Just because someone started something at an early age does not mean they've been doing it their whole lives. Hurry this up, will ya? I'm on a clock."

"Certainly." The leader raised his gun and hit Ray hard in the head.

A figure the last thing Ray saw before he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, I'll update Elemental Gemstones, so watch for that!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!!! I want to know what you guys think.


	9. Disorders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is done with the Gents' shit.

Driving for three more hours in silence, except for the occasional snore from Geoff and Jack, Ryan spoke up, "Gavin?"

The brit immediately interrupted him, "I don't want to talk about it, Ryan." Ryan glanced at Gavin every now and then, carefully watching the road and Gavin. Catching Ryan's staring, Gavin glared at the Gent a while, then turned away with a growl, looking out the window to avoid eye contact. "I don't need the three of you breathing down my neck."

"Funny, we were thinking the same thing when we agreed to be your guardians. I mean really, why do we get the dangerous ones?" Ryan said, which earned a sigh from the Lad.

It was silence for a while until Gavin asked, "Why did you agree to it?"

"To being your guardians?" Ryan asked for clarification and Gavin nodded. Ryan gave him a small, reassuring smile, but Gavin turned away with a huff. "It's simple. There's a lot of kids who need a home, so we decided to adopt."

"But why us?" Gavin forced the word, deciding to turn and not have Ryan study his face anymore. "There were many other kids, but you chose us."

The question was expected and Ryan was ready to answer, "Because you were criminals." Gavin turned to Ryan for confirmation and his face showed that he was honest and sincere. They stared for at each other for a while with Ryan turning his attention back to the road a few times, but the gaze was still intense they could both feel the meaning behind those four words.

Gavin scoffed and relaxed back in his chair, "Criminals. You adopted us because we were criminals. Ryan, we are criminals. Thank you very much and we prefer to stay it that way."

"Do you though? Do you really want to live your whole life running from people? You'd rather do that than live with the three of us. You already know that we won't leave you--"

Ryan was interrupted by Gavin abruptly laughing, "Won't leave? Ha! You crack me up, Rye-Bread. How the fuck am I supposed to believe you when we, fucking criminals, are out for blood? We want revenge Ryan and I know that you know that none of you are going to live. So, you can just piss off and care about something more valuable, like each other or some shit. I don't care." Ryan gave Gavin a knowing stare and he clenched his jaw and continued to look out the window, but continued anyway. "You don't know us. You never did. That's why you never saw this coming."

"Why do you assume I didn't know about you, Michael, and Ray eventually planning to kill us and then run away? We were prepared for this." Ryan informed.

"Prepared?" Gavin asked, disbelievingly. "The only thing you prepared for is your death."

"We were prepared to come with you. Come along and help to give you support and to show you that the three of you are not alone in this world. That you have people who love you and are human. We were prepared to die for you and I assume one of us is already paying for that." They both glanced at Geoff. "I just hope you realize you need our help before something happens."

Gavin wanted to change the subject, so he asked, "Hey, could we go somewhere to eat real quick? Haven't really eaten for a while."

"Yea, sure. Where to?"

"Anywhere is fine." Gavin sat back and decided to try and sleep as Ryan continued to drive. They were in the middle of nowhere again and the next city is still a long drive away.

Waking up to the sudden stop of the car, Gavin cautiously searched his surroundings for any danger, "Don't worry, Gav, we're just parked a little way's away from In N' Out." Ryan said as they piled out of the car.

"Why did we park so far?" Geoff groaned.

"Because there are thousands of bullets in the car. Courtesy of Gavin's friends." Ryan answered as they started walking the entire ten blocks to In N' Out.

"You call ten blocks, 'a little way's away'?" Geoff said as he reluctantly walked with them.

"It's fine." Gavin spoke up. "We have to dump the car anyway. So, when we're far enough away to not seem suspicious, I'll explode the car."

"Wait, wait, wait." Jack said, then continued, "You had explosives on that car the entire time?" Gavin nodded, confused. Was there something wrong with that? "Explosives were on the car while the shootout and at any point in time, it could have exploded." Jack explained.

Gavin scoffed, "We're bloody smarter than that Jack. Give us some credit. Of course, we put the explosives inside the car and not literally lying under the car for anyone to shoot." Jack seemed to visibly relax at that. After a while without warning, Gavin took out a small device and pressed a button -- the car exploded and all the Gents jumped at the loud noise. They saw the explosion before they heard it and they could hear other cars' alarms going off. That would definitely get the cop's attention.

"Okay, how do we get to wherever we are supposed to go without a car?" Ryan asked.

"The hotel is one mile away from the In N' Out. We walk there." Gavin answered, annoyed of their endless stream of questions and Gavin swore, if they asked another stupid question, then he would shoot someone in the face. Good thing everyone silently agreed to not speak at all.

Arriving at the In N' Out, they ordered their food and piled into a booth -- Jack and Geoff on one side and Ryan and Gavin on the other. There was an awkward silence between the four of them as the Gents tried to find something to say that wouldn't result in either Gavin shooting them in the face or him storming off and leaving them. Gavin was never like this before and it made the three of them uncomfortable when Gavin threatened one of them. Their Gavin was carefree and hyper, but the demon's Gavin was dark and threatening. This Gavin didn't care about them and they hated how he could change so easily after years of them being together. Has he learned nothing from them? They were given the job to change the Lads' mindset and they thought they succeeded when in reality, nothing changed. They were still the same bloodthirsty, killers they were born to be. Oh how, the Gents wished that that wasn't true. They loved the Lads too much to just give up. Just like Ryan said, the Gents will die for the Lads, even if they don't want them to.

Geoff and Jack went to get the food while Ryan and Gavin had a few minutes to spare and talk. "Do you really want to live this life, Gav? Go through with his plans because he was the only one who respected you?"

"Yes, and I will carry out all his missions until I die."

"You don't have to anymore. You have us, the Gents. What has those years living with us been like to you? We sacrificed so much for you, but you refuse to see that we care. Why?"

"The last time I trusted a human that wasn't Michael or Ray, they almost killed me, giving me PTSD." Gavin deadpanned and Ryan shut his mouth at that, but he continued. "The last time Ray trusted a human, he became the youngest killing machine, giving him PPD. The last time Michael trusted a human, he refused to let anyone get close to him, giving him SAD. We don't trust humans Ryan and we never will again." Geoff and Jack came back with the food and they ate in silence.

...

Furiously watching the clock, Michael got tiresome and picked up car keys to get in a car and find out where they were. They weren't even answering their phones. Once he put his hand on the door knob, a knock emitted from it and Michael swung it open, revealing Gavin and the Gents. "Where were you guys? You were supposed to be here two hours ago! And where's Ray?" Gavin quietly and gently pushed passed Michael and entered one of the rooms. "What happened?"

Ryan shook his head and the Gents entered, all looking very sullen and beaten and Michael let them pick their own places to sleep. He was going to sleep with Gavin anyway because he didn't trust any of the Gents to understand and comfort him. Michael quietly entered the room Gavin was in, "You'll have to explain what happened, you know that right?" Gavin nodded and everyone in the hotel room eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ask any questions you may have or if you want to give me feedback! I really love it when I get to talk to my readers.


	10. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has a verbal fight with the Gents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry to say that I will not be able to update any of my stories from this point on. I want to gather my thoughts and write when I'm emotionally better. I wish Monty's family the best of luck and I pray that everyone - you guys, RT, Monty's family, and anyone who's been influenced by such a wonderful man - shall be strong in these hard times. I am sorry and hopefully, hopefully I'll be able to come back and write for you guys again. I don't know how long I'll be, but please just know that this is hard for me. I'm sorry again.

"So, you wanna explain to me what happened to Ray now?" Michael asked, two days after they had arrived at a hotel that the Gents assumed was where they had kept as a 'base of operations' when the Lads were going to leave without telling them.

Gavin sighed, "Do you not remember?"

"Remember what, Gav?" Michael was confused. What was he supposed to remember? He wasn't there with them. How could he possibly remember something he didn't experience? "Gav?" Michael asked after a while, noticing that the brit hadn't responded and his eyes were widened. He could easily tell that Gavin wasn't hyperventilating this time and he was glad he wasn't, but his expression confused Michael even more. He couldn't tell if he was shocked or in shock.

"You don't remember anything?" Gavin asked, dumbfounded.

"Dude, I was never there."

Gavin's breath hitched and Michael got increasingly worried for his younger brother. "Ray told me that you made the deal."

"I did. Everything. All of it. It's all decided. Why do you ask?"

"He lied to me!" Gavin shouted suddenly, startling Michael and the gents -- who were in the kitchen -- and they went to the living room to see what the commotion was about. "We have to find Ray before they kill him." Gavin informed, catching everyone off guard.

"Before who kills him?" Michael asked, still trying to push for answers he's still obviously not getting.

Gavin stood, clearly irritated, "Ray is going to die in place of you and because of this, you're losing your memories of before because some idiot decided to make a deal with a demon and turn back time to reverse all of this!" Gavin was yelling now and glaring at Geoff. "News flash, asshole, you can't change the past, and now if we don't get this on the right path, then you'll lose all three of us. We'll all die because of a stupid fucking decision you had made to bloody fucking try to keep us all live."

Gavin was seething and everyone in the room could tell, the tension was thick and it was overwhelming. "What the fuck was I supposed to do? Let Michael die?!" Geoff shot back.

"YES!" Gavin yelled, his arms emphasizing his point. "Letting history remain the same would have been much better!"

"How was I supposed to know that it was going to be like this?"

"You don't. You just let what happens happen because it would be so much better!"

"Well, I'm sorry that I wanted to save you all from death."

"Michael was supposed to be the only one that died! You would have two of us! Are we not enough for you? And guess what? The car crash didn't kill us Geoff, fate didn't kill us either. You. You're the one that killed us." Gavin was close to tears. The brit sniffed, "I hope you suffer from our deaths and go to hell." Gavin took a backpack and exited the hotel room, slamming the door.

The other lad turned to the others, deadpanned, "You can stay here, if you want and for as long as you want." Michael picked up his backpack and car keys and opened the door, "And Geoff?" Geoff reluctantly locked eyes with Michael, "If you want to make it up to us, then make it end the way it's supposed to end." With that, he closed the door softly and walked down the hallway to meet up with Gavin.

Walking up calmly to Gavin, Michael placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder as Gavin turned to him, "So, where to?"

"You believe me?"

"Hell yea, you are my boi after all." Michael smiled happily and Gavin smiled back. "If what you say is true and I'm losing my memories, then I'll believe every word you say."

"We need to see Kdin." Gavin said simply.

Michael stared at Gavin disbelievingly, "Except those words. Kdin, as in, Kdin Jenzen?"

Gavin nodded, "Yea, he'll know how to solve this."

Dumbfounded, Michael tried to reason with Gavin, "Gavin, he hates us. I would understand because we left him, but he would kill us the minute he saw us."

"Michael?"

"Yea?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yea, of course I do."

Gavin smiled warmly at him, "Then you believe me when I say that you are losing your memories. You might not remember, but Kdin was a big part of this. I don't know if he still will be, though."

"Can't we find another demon?"

Gavin shook his head, "No, it has to end the same way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback, questions, or comments are much appreciated.


	11. Visitors are Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin visit one of their old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a few chapters ahead so expect a few updates that'll be closer together.

There was a ring at the door and Matt walked over, opening it, staring at the two visitors, then closed it immediately. "No one is here."

"Y'know saying that no one is home -- when clearly someone is -- never works." Michael replied.

Opening the door, Matt shrugged, "Worth a shot." Matt still didn't let them in, "What do you want?"

Gavin spoke up, "We need to speak with Kdin."

Sighing, Matt pulled the door open all the way and closed the door when they entered. "Want anything?" Both criminals simultaneously replied, "Nah." Matt shrugged, leading them to the couch and the two of them sat, examining the interior of the household. It was nicer and neater than their house, but to be fair, Kdin wasn't that much of a hassle and he was a good kid. Everybody's favorite kid because he's shy and kind to everyone. Except, Kdin wasn't anything like that. He was mischievous and evil, well, that's how Matt described him anyway. "So, what trouble did you get into this time? Considering Ray isn't here, it has something to do with Kdin somehow saving Ray. Am I right or am I wrong?"

"Spot on." Gavin said.

"Figured living with a demon had something to do with it. A demon who basically knows everything." Matt muttered the last part, barely audible for Gavin and Michael to hear.

"Speaking of Kdin, where is he?" Michael asked.

"School."

"He's twelve, right?" Michael said, getting up to look at the various items scattered around the living room. Matt nodded, "So, he's in sixth grade?"

Watching him lurk around the living room, almost touching anything he could get his hands on, Matt chuckled at his question. Shaking his head, Matt answered, "More like a Junior in highschool."

Michael shrugged and Gavin remarked, "Sounds like Kdin."

"Yeah, Kdin the demon." Michael muttered under his breath.

"Anyway, we gotta talk to Kdin." Gavin said, getting right to the point.

Matt stood up, "No problem, I gotta get him from school anyway. I'll be right back. There's a spare key and money in the drawer over there." Matt pointed over at the drawer Michael was next to and the two looked at it before drawing their attention back to Matt. "Just in case you want to leave and come back. And guys?" They straightened up at the serious tone in his voice. "Stay safe." Matt exited the house and drove to the highschool.

◊◊◊

They drove in silence as Kdin waited for Matt to speak up first, which he did. "Kdin?" Kdin turned to Matt, knowing exactly what they were going to talk about. He tried to hide it as best he could, so he bit his lip to keep himself from whimpering. "This has got to stop."

Kdin tried his best to act mad, "Stop? Stop what?" He failed when his voice cracked, but luckily Matt didn't pay it much mind.

"Acting like this!" Matt yelled, making Kdin flinch. "Angry, stubborn, and rude! This is the fifth time this week! What's wrong? You never acted like this before." His voice became increasingly softer towards the end. Kdin didn't respond and he couldn't hold back the onslaught of tears about to fall -- he doesn't want to hear it again. Glancing over at the twelve year old, Matt noticed the tears fall and sighed, "Did I ever tell you what happened to Jeremy?" Kdin shook his head, despite knowing fully well what happened because of the last time they had this same conversation.

Carefully studying Kdin, Matt continued, "The reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't know how you would react -- bad or good -- I didn't know and I didn't want to find out how you would react." He laughed breathlessly, adding, "I mean, a demon getting mad isn't something I want to experience again." Kdin turned to Matt and the older glanced at the younger, questioning silently why Kdin had such sadness plastered on his face. Matt sighed, "I'm guessing you already know. It's okay, I won't torture you by saying it again." Kdin let go of the breath he was holding and nodded in agreement. "I'm guessing you already know that Gavin and Michael are here, too."

Suddenly confused, Kdin raised his eyebrows, "Gavin and Michael? You mean Gavin and Ray, right?" Matt shook his head and Kdin's eyes widened. "Ray is such an idiot! We have to go home fast!" Kdin looked at Matt seriously and appeared nervous as well, so Matt sped up -- very close to going over the speed limit.

"May I know what's going on here?" Matt asked, watching the road cautiously. They were still a few miles away from the house.

"If Michael and Ray switched places, then they are in more trouble than they were before. More trouble as in, all of them dying instead of one."

"One of them dying is still bad."

"No, one of them was supposed to die. All of them dying would disrupt the plan. We have to fix this, Matt." That's not good. If Kdin just said Matt's name, Matt knows it's serious.

So, he decided to go over the speed limit a little bit. "Alright, I'm trusting you on this."

"You should. You'd regret it, if you didn't."

"I already had a demon breathing down my neck before." Matt informed, adding, "And I don't need another one."

They continued to drive in silence, though they never made it to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any comments! Questions, criticism, anything you'd like to give me.


	12. Riot

Right after Matt left, Michael spoke up, putting his phone on top of the drawer that held the spare key and money, "Safe? Our whole life is dangerous, safety is a joke to us." Michael stated, immediately going to the kitchen and raiding the refrigerator. "What? That damn demon took all the pudding!"

Gavin walked over and checked the cabinets, "How'd you know there was pudding here?"

Michael rummaged through the rest of the refrigerator to find anything sweet, "There's a bunch of pudding boxes next to the garbage." He said, pointing over to the garbage can across the room, while still searching for sweets. Gavin looked over and shook his head, then kept searching. "Are you losing your ability to be observant, Gavin?" Michael asked, jokingly.

"Nah, I'm just tired." Gavin answered.

"Then go the fuck to sleep, dude. Go crash on the couch or something. I'll go grab us a snack or some shit. There's like nothing here that's edible." Michael suggested as Gavin shook his head.

"I'm fine. I can survive a few more hours without sleep." Gavin insisted and Michael sighed, waving him off.

"Alright, fine, but once we get back, you're immediately taking a twelve hour sleep." Michael said and Gavin nodded in agreement. "You think we could go to the store and stock their kitchen up with some food, edible food." Michael added.

"I don't see anything wrong with that. I could use a little break from everything. Think things through."

"Gav, you know it never works, right?"

"What never works?" Gavin asked, honestly confused.

"Thinking things through. Waiting everything out. Doing all that crap. Just fucking make the first move. He doesn't know if we're coming or not and I say that we should move in because he has Ray and we can't leave him. Not when he's possibly being tortured and--"

Gavin interrupted him immediately, taking a deep breath, "Michael please. I don't need that mental image in my head." Michael stopped speaking and he led Gavin to the couch to have him sit and take long deep breaths.

"Gavin, it's fine. Nothing's going to happen, I'll make sure of it."

"How would you know? You don't even remember anything!" Gavin snapped, moving away from Michael.

"Gav--"

"No, I'm DONE with people lying to me! You can't tell me that everything is going to be FINE! I know you're LYING to me! Saying those phrases don't reassure me at all! Just stop, I don't want to hear that you care." Gavin never yelled at his brothers unless he felt threatened.

"What did they say to you?" Michael sneered as he got his phone and furiously typed, sending angry messages at the Gents. "If you're acting like this, they said something that you don't like." Michael thought out loud and he cautiously walked over to Gavin. "If you are acting like this, then you think I'm one of them. I just have to find out who specifically." Laying his hand on Gavin's shoulder, Michael waited for any kind of response from his younger brother.

Gavin's breathing hitched and Michael flinched when Gavin hurriedly smacked Michael's hand away and drew his gun, pointing it right at Michael's head. "Leave me alone, Lindsay." Michael froze and stared at Gavin. Lindsay? They haven't seen Lindsay at all since last time. There was no way Lindsay got in touch with Gavin, but then it hit him. The Gents said something triggering to Gavin that made him think of Lindsay. If that happened, then Michael has to stop Gavin from trying to kill him.

"Gav, it's me, Michael." Michael took a step closer to Gavin to test the waters and Gavin raised the gun more threateningly in response. "Lindsay isn't here and she isn't going to hurt you."

"Liar!" Gavin yelled at him.

"Calm the fuck down!" Michael shot back without thinking and immediately regretted it. His younger brother stiffened, holding the gun firmly in his hands and staring straight at him. Finally, Gavin lowered his gun and Michael let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. Was he scared that Gavin could've killed him? No, he couldn't be, Michael knew that Gavin wouldn't kill him.

Walking cautiously towards Gavin, Michael asked, "Are you okay, Gav?" After a beat of silence, Gavin nodded and put his gun away. "You want to take a breather?" He nodded again and Michael suggested, "Okay, we'll go out and buy some stuff to stack their kitchen and talk about creepers or dumb shit. Deal?" Gavin just nodded and it made Michael even more worried why he wasn't talking.

Fetching for the spare key, they exited the house and locked the front door, heading towards the store and immediately drove into traffic. After a while, Michael complained, "Damn, we've been in this traffic for five minutes and the store is like one minute or so from the house. What the fuck?!" Michael hit the wheel. Eventually getting fed up, Michael opened his window and spoke to the driver across from him. "What the fuck happened?"

"Riot." The driver simply said. "They said that some people stopped a car and a riot started."

"A riot about what?"

"Dunno, I heard it's about demons or some shit. People are going fucking insane."

Hearing the sound of the car door slamming closed, Michael turned to see Gavin stomping towards the riot. "Gavin! Damnit!" He looked around and honked the horn to get the drivers to move and so he could park the car. They were taking too long, "Fuck this." Michael huffed as he exited his car and followed Gavin to the yelling part of the town. He increasingly got aware that there were more than enough people that he'd like to currently be around while walking with Gavin to the riot that was getting out of hand.

Gavin pointed out the car that was in the middle of all the ruckus and it was clearly Matt and Kdin stuck in the car, getting wrecked by the rioters. "I have an idea." Gavin said. Michael looked at Gavin expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "We threaten them."

"What good would that do?"

"He wants us to show ourselves to the world again, so we will."

"Was this part of last time?"

Gavin shook his head, "No, everything is changing and I can't predict what's gonna happen anymore."

"Don't worry about it. Let's go scare the shit outta them." Michael said encouragingly.

They didn't start walking immediately, "You sure, you'll be fine in a crowd like that?" Gavin asked, worriedly.

"Yea, don't worry about me." Michael took deep breaths. "I'll just make sure to stick to you like glue." Gavin rolled his eyes and just grabbed Michael's hand, maneuvering through the crowd of people and towards Matt and Kdin. Once they reached the car, they both stood on either side of the car and pulled out their guns. The rioters who saw this, encouraged them to kill the people in the car. The car looked like shit, it was dented from all sides and it looked difficult to just open the door. The brothers raised their guns to the sky and both shot a single round in the air, the crowd silencing immediately, fear bleeding onto the faces of the ones in front.

The two exchanged glances and Michael was the first to jump onto the hood of the car and speak up, even though he knew he wouldn't be as good as Ray in public speaking. "Listen up!" He yelled as Gavin walked around the car, warily watching the rioters. They all turned to Michael, "You may not know us, but I'd like to inform you that the two of us are part of Team Lads." This earned many gasps and confused faces -- it seemed some people didn't know who they were and Michael was prepared to change that. "We do not wish to harm you... yet." Michael added for affect. For someone who has SAD, Michael was doing pretty well, so Ray can go fuck himself and his pro public speaking skills. "What we wish to accomplish here is to bring these two to safety from the clutches of you, worthless beings of Earth. We will not hesitate to take aim and shoot if you decide to stop us. They are under our protection and if one of you as so much as lays a finger on them, I swear that you will receive a painful and unforgettable death." After finishing his speech, Michael jumped off the car and helped Matt out of the car, while Gavin helped Kdin.

"You're only teenagers what harm could you do to us? We can overpower you quickly." A rioter claimed.

"I suggest you don't do that. Unless, of course," Michael clicked his gun and smiled mischievously, "you want to die. We can handle people like you, we've done it before."

"Then where's the third child of Team Lads?" Another rioter asked as Michael pulled Matt out of the car.

Gavin spoke up, "Child? He would slaughter you if he caught you calling him that." Michael chuckled and Gavin continued. "He's dealing with the next stage of the plan."

"How do we know that you two aren't copycats of Team Lads?" One of the rioters questioned and Gavin finally got Kdin out of the car before walking up to the rioter. They had a staring contest and the man seemed to be confident that they weren't the real deal. Gavin quickly aimed his gun at the rioter's head and the sound of the gunshot rattled everyone to the core. "That's how you know." Gavin simply replied as the body fell to the ground.

"Any other questions?" Michael asked, smirking. The crowd stayed silent, "Good." Michael declared as the four of them got out of there and went a different route back to the hotel to confuse the cops and the citizens or anyone else who could possibly be watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask questions, give me some criticism, or say something nice, if you want!


	13. Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! I'm still doing these stories guys!

"What were you thinking?" Matt shouted. "You told people you were a demon?!" Kdin flinched at Matt's yelling as Michael shoved Matt away from Kdin.

"Stop yelling at him." Michael growled. They were running up the stairs, then slowed down into a walk when they got on the right floor. "He made a mistake, it happens."

Kdin spoke up, "It wasn't a mistake." Matt and Michael turned to him, surprised. He quickly added, " I had to do it or else everything would change."

"The riot didn't happen though." Gavin mentioned as they stopped in front of their hotel room and Michael fished the key card out of his pocket and inserted it into its slot. Swinging the door open, Michael stomped in with the other three following and the older criminal stopped at the entrance of the living room.

"Did this happen?" Michael asked.

"Yes." Gavin answered without looking, he already knew anyway.

The person who kidnapped Ray stood in front of them, holding a gun. "How did you find us?" Michael demanded. "And where's Jack, Ryan, and Geoff?!"

"I got a little bird to tell me everything. I know you know what'll happen, so why won't you just surrender?" The kidnapper suggested.

Taking a deep breath, Gavin replied, "Yea, let's go."

"Are you crazy?" Michael exclaimed.

"No, I'm just doing what you'd want." Michael stood shocked and didn't say another word when they followed the man out.

°~◊◊◊~°

The man brought them into a cell where they immediately saw Ray hanging from the ceiling by his wrists without a shirt on and various slash marks on him -- obviously from a whip -- making a pool of blood on the floor. "Ray!" Michael shouted as he ran over, trying to get Ray out of the chains. "What'd they do to you?"

"'Sup guys. Just hanging around. How're you guys?" Ray croaked nonchalantly, a hint of pain slipping from his lips. He sounded like he hasn't had water in days and that was probably the case. Ray looked over at Matt and Kdin, "Matt, is your child going to kill me before these guys do?"

Matt flinched at Ray's words. "Child?" Kdin questioned.

"Never mind that." Gavin said. "Ray, what the fuck were you thinking?"

"Uh, I was thinking that I'd go out with a bang."

"You're planing on leaving me?" Gavin questioned Ray's motives. Ray bit his lip as a trail of blood traveled down his body and he didn't bother to answer, angering Gavin further. Gavin continued, "You said, you wanted it to end the same way."

"Gav, you and I both know that that's not gonna happen anymore."

"So you're solution is leaving me alone with them."

"They can protect you!" Ray argued.

"I'm safer with you!" Gavin shot back.

"I'm not fucking doing this because I don't love you! I do love you!"

"Then why do you want to leave me?!"

"I don't! I'm fucking trying to do my best to save both your asses!"

"This isn't the way!"

Matt walked over to Michael, "Do they always do this?"

Michael looked for any cracks on the chains or anything that could possibly help free Ray, "Nah, only recently. It seemed that whatever happened last time changed and now what's supposed to happen -- which is me dying -- is probably not going to happen. Though, I'm losing my memories, so I can't necessarily speak for them."

"Losing your memories?"

"Yea, apparently, I'm supposed to know what happens, like your child and my two brothers over there."

"Why am I being called your child?" Kdin tried asking again.

"Very, very long story, Little K." Michael said.

"You're not allowed to call me that anymore." Kdin replied.

"Yea, well, you're little and younger."

"I'm smarter than you." Kdin remarked.

Michael smirked, "Anyway, I don't know anything about what's going to happen. I guess it's because I died last time."

"Geoff made the mistake of making a deal with him." Kdin said.

"I know, it was so stupid of him." Michael agreed.

"What deal?" Matt asked.

"The deal that made everything go back to the day before the car crash." Kdin informed.

"Why that day?" Matt curiously asked.

"Because Michael didn't die that day. They thought that he died, but he didn't. The lads didn't get injured because of that. It was just a minor crash that left bruises and such."

"Then why'd Geoff hesitate to leave the school immediately?" Michael asked the question this time.

"Maybe he thought it would end that way instead of how it ended last time." Kdin replied.

"He knows," Michael started, "the three of them all knew that we would leave eventually. They knew we were criminals, that we could kill them in their sleep. Why did they stay with us?"

"That, you have to find out for yourself."

"Do you know where the Gents are?" Michael asked.

Kdin nodded, "They aren't here, but they are nearby."

"Okay, last question. Why do only, you," Michael pointed at Kdin "my brothers," he pointed at the two arguing "and Geoff know what's going on?"

Kdin huffed, "Because the only ones who need to know, are the ones that'll lose it all in the end." The three of them stopped their conversation to turn back to the still arguing brothers.

"Shut the fuck up. I know what I'm fucking doing!" Ray shouted.

"Then explain it to me! Give me a reason to not believe that you don't love me."

"Because I can't protect you!" Ray huffed. "I can't protect you, you almost died last time."

"I _almost_ died."

"I almost lost both of you."

"You lost _one_ of us."

"Losing one of you was hard enough."

"And you didn't bother to think what would happen if _I_ lost both of you. How I would feel?!"

"You would be alive." Ray simply stated. "That's all that matters."

"What if I killed--"

"Don't even, you have a job and you wouldn't want our deaths to be in vain."

"Try me." Gavin challenged angrily. They glared at each other for a long time before Ray looked away growling. "We're leaving." Gavin replied.

"That's not happening." Kdin informed. "We can't. They have guards at every corner. If we're getting out, then we have to kill all of the people here."

Ray dropped down from the chains, caught the gun that Michael tossed to him, and clicked it. "Then let's blow shit up." They all silently agreed as they handed each other weapons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Criticism? Comments? Prompts? Comment away! Your comments encourage me to do more!


End file.
